She Broke Him
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: *SEQUEL TO "HE BROKE HER"* The thoughts of Nathan Prescott after the death of Kate Marsh. (Rated M for harsh language, mentions of drugs/alcohol, violence, slight sexual implications)


**A/N: Hey there, Strangers. I decided to write a sequel to my story "He Broke Her." If you haven't read it, I suggest you go back and read it before this one. Or don't. I won't tell you how to live your life, bro. **

**After I published "He Broke Her," I actually went and played episode 2 once more for my second play through, and that time I let Kate die. After Max and Warren have their moment, and the music starts to play, you see Victoria in her room, probably crying, when Nathan walks in. I cannot for the life of me read the meaning behind his expression. Yeah, yeah, I know he's an animated character, whatever. BUT, it's been bothering me, and I can't believe I didn't really notice it much the first time I played it. I can't tell if he's upset (he should be, Kate's dead AND I got him suspended), happy, confused, guilty, relieved, angry, or just high. What do you guys think?**

**Then, there's the memorial in front of the girls dorm. I tried to imagine what it would be like if Nathan were to visit this memorial of the girl he broke, Kate Marsh. **

***Rated M for drug use, language,some mild sexual content and implications of rape***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**She Broke Him**

**by**

**xLazyxWriterx**

* * *

The rain had stopped hours ago, and the clouds began to part, the warmth of the setting suns rays leaking through and highlighting Blackwell Academy. The orange hues were a complete turn from the gray clouds and downpour of rain, and the air was heavy and thick. The only sounds were of the light breeze through the branches of the withering trees. The sun, while beginning to set, had the company of the moon in it's shadow.

Nathan Prescott dragged his feet slowly as he made his way around the campus, his eyes hard and glaring at the seemingly glowing earth under him. His shaking hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his still moist red jacket, and a particularly cool breeze in contrast to the warmth of the sun sent a shiver down his spine and into his legs. His lips were pressed into a tight line, and his head pounded lightly.

He had just left Victoria's dorm room, exiting through the back so that he didn't have to deal with the swarm of people that had gathered out front. She had sent him a text right before he was called down to Principal Wells office...

* * *

He felt his fists clench tightly. Fuck. Just when he thought he had escaped, an officer found him and brought him to the meeting to answer some questions about what had happened. He had pulled his arm free from the officer, and snapped at him. Officer Berry calmly told him he needed to be questioned, and that he understood what he was feeling - the mother fucker! - and that it wouldn't take long. Nathan had to bite his tongue and nod before he got arrested for assaulting an officer. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't be charged with anything.

Principal Wells's office was dark, and the atmosphere so tight that it almost made Nathan feel claustrophobic. He wasn't the only one there, though. Mr Jefferson was there, the look of despair deep within his features. He had avoided eye contact with him, keeping his focus on the corner of Wells' desk. Pornshache was there, too, stiff and a face as though it was made of stone. His eyes were a different story, though. Guilt swam in the pools of his hard brown eyes. He wasn't the one that stopped Nathan in his tracks, and neither was Mr Jefferson.

_That_ fucking bitch.

Max Caulfield sat in her chair in front of the desk, her eyes cast down at her hands, visibly shaking, still wet from the previous rain. Nathan stood in the entrance, and glared at the back of her dead. His muscles twitched, and he imagined himself lunging for her, grabbing her hair and forcibly smashing her head into the desk repeatedly. He had to bite his lip hard, and inhale deeply, closing his eyes in an attempt to push those thoughts out of his mind. Principal Wells greeted him, asking him to have a seat as Officer Berry stood himself by the window.

Principal Wells had been staring out the window, his his arms behind his back. A small sigh escaped his lips as he started, "I know this isn't pleasant for any of us, but we have to go over what happened before Kate Marsh-" he turned around, eying everyone in the room. "...before she did what she did."

Nathan felt his neck and shoulders tense, and the pit of his stomach tightened. Images tried to flash through his eyes, but he immediately pushed them aside, keeping a calm composure as he rested his elbows on his knees, using all his willpower to not scowl at Max. "Officer Berry will be taking notes for the official police inquiry. I'm sure you'll give him your full cooperation. Principal Wells glanced down at his desk. "Such a tragedy... But, there must be a be a reason for everything." Nathan could feel his arms beginning to twitch, so he leaned back in his chair. He rolled his neck in hopes of lessening the ache.

"We need to find out why Kate Marsh would be driven to such a desperate action. As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously." Nathan nearly scoffed and rolled his eyes at the mans words. As if he actually gave a fuck. Principal Wells continued, "I take the well-being of every student more seriously."

Nathan let his eyes wander around the room, and he could smell something. It was light and distant, but it was a scent he knew all too well: alcohol. Nathan almost smirked. Principal Wells was spewing out his ass, keeping up appearance for the officer and publicity. The guy didn't give a single shit about most of the students, and _she_ certainly wasn't one of the ones he cared for. Nathan started to scratch at his arm, allowing the soreness to distract him any raged thoughts.

"What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge." Principal Wells turned to look at Pornstache. "Mr Madsen, as our head of security, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility." Nathan could see Pornstache's jaw tighten, and he nodded in acceptance.

Principal Wells turned to Mr Jefferson, who looked back with sad eyes through his thick framed. "Mr Jefferson, I know that you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate as assisted you in class, so you should have known something was amiss." Mr Jefferson looked down at Max and Nathan before giving a small nod.

Nathan glanced up at Principal Wells, waiting. Principal Wells cleared his throat. "Mr Prescott, since you are responsible for all Vortex Club parties...and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions." Nathan found it difficult to keep any sort of eye contact with the man, and his back was beginning to ache due to becoming stiff for such a long time. He mentally told himself to breathe, nice and easy, and he rested his elbows on his knees once more. He couldn't help but sneak a look at Max, and he wished he hadn't. He quickly turned his head away, feeling his gut twist in a pit of disgust.

Principal Wells pulled his chair out, and sat down, never taking his eyes off Max. "Miss Caulfield, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all?" He put his hands together, and raised at brow at her. "Please, tell us everything."

Nathan exhaled slowly, and turned his sore neck to look at Max, telling himself to keep his cool. He needed to hear her answer, but he also need to keep calm and not rip the hair out of her head. He felt his heart rate pick up, and his knuckles were beginning to cramp up. He bent his fingers into a fist before slowly releasing them. He watched as Max's hand reached up to massage her temple lightly, an exhausted look playing on her features. Her lips parted with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair, feeling the impatience that was settling in his chest.

Max suddenly seemed to have all her thoughts put together, and she stared Principal Wells in the eye. "All I know is that Kate was a a party and Nathan dosed her."

Nathan whirled his head around to look at her, rage and shock awaking all the nerves in his body.

That cock sucking bitch-!

"She got wasted and kissed some boys on a viral video without a clue." she said as she turned her head to glare at him, and Nathan about reached over and knocked her out of her seat, but his body seemed to have gone solid and unresponsive for a second. He thought fast, and shook his head. He returned her glare with a mocking and challenging smirk.

"_I_ dosed her? Without a clue? Have you _seen_ the video? Whatever." he managed to scoff before turning away from her. The very sight of her was making him start to see red. Without much thought, he added, "She was loaded and playing the field-"

"You're a liar! You told Kate that you took her to the emergency room!"

Fuck, her voice was worse. To hear _her_ name slip off her tongue was rage inducing, and Nathan had to quickly remind himself to breathe.

"I said I was _going_ to take her to the ER. She sobered up eventually." You hippie fucking bitch-

"Bullshit! Something happened to her," Max looked him in the eye with a fire that almost uneased him, "and you know it." Nathan's body shook with pent up rage, and he squirmed in his chair, finding it harder and harder to breathe properly with every passing moment. How dare she! Who the fuck did she think she was!? She didn't know _shit_! She was the bitch they should be threatening and interrogating! She fucking let Kate-!

"How about we talk about you waving a gun in the girls' bathroom-"

_Oh_.

_Oh_. _Oh_. **_Oh_**.

Nathan whipped his head up in dizzy fury, his hand thrusting up to grab her before mentally stopping himself, and settling for pointing. "Hey, that's total slander! I could sue you and this school so fast! I already have a personal lawyer!" He turned to glare at Principal Wells, who was unfazed by the argument and oblivious to the wrath that was practically leaking from Nathan's pores.

"Careful, Mr Prescott. I have been told of this alleged gun incident. And, I have to admit that the video in question was sent to me by multiple sources."

"Including me." Pornstache added, and Nathan imagined himself beating him to death with his chair.

"And Mr Prescott does appear prominently in the video and was responsible for the party,"

You wouldn't fucking dare-

"So, I have no choice but to suspend him until further notice."

Nathan couldn't sit still, and he could taste his own blood as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. A lump formed in his throat, and he had to swallow harshly in order to snarl out, "Whatever. See you in court." He could have sworn that his intense glare caused a shimmer of fear to shoot through Principal Wells eyes, but he knew the reasons for it weren't the ones it should be.

"Excuse me, I think Max and Nathan need a break before we grill them any further. A friend and fellow student is dead...they don't need this forum now." Mr Jefferson said softly.

Nathan visibly shook, breathing. In, out. In, out. "Yeah, I'm kinda devastated right now. I'd like to be with my family." he said forcibly, his words dripping with venom.

"All right, Miss Caulfield, please sign here to confirm everything you've just told us. I'll continue this investigation from here." Principal Wells turned to form towards Max, and she signed it without any hesitation. Oh, how Nathan would just love to shove that pen right into her eye-

"Well, I think we know less now than when we started," Principal Wells stood, "We'll be assisting the police with further inquiries. I know this has been a stressful day...I wish I had the power to change it for the better...So, thank you for coming in."

Nathan instantly stood up, giving one final glare towards Principal Wells before turned and rushing out of the room. He knew that if he got another look at Max Caulfield's face, there would be another death to talk of. He needed to get out of there before he did anything else that he would come to regret.

* * *

**"The Prescott Dormitories"**

**Donated by**

** Sean Prescott**

**and**

**The Prescott Foundation**

**1998**

The plaque was covered by shadows, and Nathan reached a finger to run along the **Prescott **name. He owned this place, and everyone in it. They all knew it, and yet-

That. Fucking. Hippie. Bitch.

Nathan rubbed at his eyes and the rest of his face, letting a heavy sigh escape. He let his arms fall to his side, and he shook his head. He still couldn't believe that hippie had the _nerve_ to point accusatory fingers at him and look at him with such nerve! After everything that happened and after she let _her_ fall from that roof-! She obviously didn't know the extent of his power, and he would just _love_ to show it to her first hand.

God, he had just calmed himself down, and now he was all worked up again over fucking Max Caulfield. He had stopped by his dorm, and had let his anger take control of his body, and for a moment there was nothing but darkness. Darkness and the sound of his blood rushing in his ears and the faint sound of _her _whispers within his conscious mind. By the time he came to he was sitting on his floor, eyes hazy and chest rising harshly. His chair was across from him, broken, and his desk was a mess with papers and electronic pieces - of what, he wasn't sure - and most of his posters were trashed. His TV had been knocked on its side, his DVDS thrown all over the place. Book, clothes, pieces of wood and electronics lay scattered along his floor and bed.

He closed his eyes, and counted to ten. His body was shaking, and his muscles were tired and wobbly. He felt light headed, but manged to calm his breathing, and clear his thoughts. He had gotten more of it out of his system, and now maybe he could actually function as a human being.

He rose to his feet carefully, and left his dorm. He went to go see Victoria, and find out what she wanted.

Now, here he was. Nathan kept his eyes low as he made his way towards the doors of the girls dorm. Of all the places to go today...

Victoria had sent him a text, and she was one of the last people that he wanted to talk to after everything. Yet, here he was. Back in the same spot he had been only mere hours ago...is that it? Has it only been a few hours? God, damn.

He heard cries and distraught voices, and glanced up to see a group of students gathering in front of the door. He suppressed an annoyed groan. What the fuck were they all doing here? Did these sick fuckers get a kick out reliving things like this? Or were they all here to laugh? Either way, Nathan didn't want to deal with them, so he pushed passed the crowd, ignoring anyone that tried talking to him.

He entered the dorm, and made his way to Victoria's room. He stood there looking at the door, and the bullshit quote she had on her erase board. He closed his eyes, and adjusted his jacket. He need to stay calm. He couldn't let Victoria see him like this; he didn't need any more bullshit going around about him. He started to scratch at him arm once more, and sighed. He reached up and knocked twice before reaching for the door knob. He opened the door, stepping in.

Victoria was sitting on her bed and had her face in her hands, and looked up upon his entering her room. He stood in her doorway, forcing himself to look at her. She met his gaze, but didn't say anything. He stepped in, and closed the door. He went and cautiously sat down next to her. They sat in silence, Victoria looking down at her hands and Nathan ahead, gaze not focusing on any particular object.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there in an awkward silence. He didn't have anything to say, not to her. He glanced over at her wall of photos in hopes of distracting himself from the events of the day.

"What did they say?" she finally spoke.

A twinge of annoyance and irritation ran through him and he did his best to ignore it. "They're investigating," was all he managed to say.

Victoria gave a short nod, and placed her face in her hands once more. She wasn't crying or anything - thank god - but he sensed that she could barely stand herself at the end of the day. He could understand that.

Not much more was said. He told her he was suspended "until further notice," and that Principal Wells was looking into the matter of the video. Victoria tensed beside him. Though he doubted that anyone was going to pin point her as the main suspect of the video, Nathan knew Victoria was mostly responsible. She spread the video, writing and sending the links out to everyone who had access to the internet, laughing and poking at everything the video stood for. That's just who she was.

Nathan didn't want to stick around much longer. He had a feeling that Victoria wanted to break down alone, and he didn't want to be around to witness it away. He stood up, and she watched him. He told her he should head, and she nodded. No goodbyes were said as Nathan walked out, closing to door behind her.

He could finally breathe. He didn't mind Victoria, honestly, but he couldn't stand to be around her at the moment. She was part of the problem and the reason-

Before he could stop himself, Nathan balled up his fist and punch the wall. The walls were concrete, so it didn't hurt too much, just enough to cause some throbbing. He was startled by the sound of something hitting the floor. He looked down at the floor, and saw that one of the erase boards fell to the ground. He bent down to pick it up with the intention of throwing it, but the crude drawing on it made him stop.

_WILL BANG 4 JESUS _

Gripping the board tightly with both hands, he sent it flying down the hall with an enraged cry. He practically stomped out of the girls dorm through the back entrance.

* * *

Once more, he managed to cool his head. A thought passed through the back of his mind on how much longer he will be able to control himself, but he dismissed it.

He should have ignored Victoria's text. None of this shit was worth it. He should have stayed in his dorm and smoked himself out. He should've gone back to his dorm and drank until darkness enveloped him, or take a couple pills and be sent into a world of color and bliss. He wanted to be alone; not with his fucking piece of shit family, not with Victoria, not with the Vortex Club, just himself. He wanted to go to his room and be alone.

So, why the fuck was he here?

The Prescott Dormitory plaque seemed to be mocking him as the sky grew dark. He grew distracted, though. There was multiple little lights flickering by the stairs leading into the girls door, yet there wasn't a soul in sight. His quivering lips parted, and his hands shook more violently. He took slow steps over to it, and his breath hitched in his throat.

They students of Blackwell had made a memorial for _her_. There were candles of different sizes placed all around, illuminating area with a golden glow. There were several different types of flowers placed around, along with a brown teddy bear. And a cross.

His hand went to his neck as though to grab at a nonexistent necklace - cross - and his eyes narrowed. Before he could curse the chunk of carved wood, his eyes found hers, and his mind stopped.

Her eyes.

She stared at him with bright pure eyes, a smile pulling at her full lips, a healthy rosy glow placed upon her cheeks. Her bright eyes full of purity, kindness - broken - and meaning. He took a step closer, looking down at her. He remembered her from Ms Hoida's class. The hallway. The - party - dorms. The way she held herself, so timid and precious, so kind - broken - and pure. Her holy spirit surrounded her and her intelligence shining through to those around her. They way her eyes would cast a look downwards and her cheeks would - broken - flush when she was embarrassed, or when she would giggle when being humored by a funny joke...

It pissed him off to no end.

Everything about _her_ pissed him off.

He felt the urge to grab her and break her over his knee-

His body tensed. He...

He wanted to break her.

Even now. Even now after everything that had happened-

Fuck-

_That pious bitch-_

Nathan reached down and grabbed the frame, gripping it tightly in his sweaty hands.

You okay? - purity - _N-Nathan_ \- _Don't_ turn away from me - Do you know how much you piss me off!? - viral slut - You know she had fun - She was loaded and playing the field - You're a liar! - broken - _Wecan'tdothis!_Whatdoyou-S-s-stop!holyspIRtNonoBREATHEno!HIPPIeBitcH!SAVEHERbrokenbrokencrossbrokenbreathebrooookenNo!**Bitch!**Someone'sRAINupthere! brokenOH GOD!NnnnnNo_ \- _**Yes. You do. **

_KATE_

She fell to the ground, and Nathan pulled at his hair. His head throbbed painfully, her voice echoing among the noise. He couldn't catch his breath, and his legs gave out from under him. He fell to his knees, falling back onto his bottom, hands still clasping his head. His throat was tight, and blood rushed through his veins in heated rage, shaking uncontrollably, his eyes shut tightly.

KATE

He broke her. Nathan broke her.

And she still smiled at him.

He reached for her once more, and held her. Her smile didn't break, and her bright eyes stared right through him and into his very soul. He placed her back where she was originally among with flowers and lit candles, pressed against her poster of acknowledgments and heartfelt stories. She still stared at him.

How could she?

How the fuck could she?!

KATE

He remembered her body under his; unconscious and limp, moaning lightly every now and then. He remembered the way she felt; in his hands, on and in his mouth, wrapped around him. He remembered her scent; alcohol and jasmine. He remembered her _voice_; a mere echo within his mind that created so many vivid images that sent tingles through his legs.

He broke her purity. Her innocence. He just took everything that made her who she was and he broke it. He took her and broke her and he loved every. single. second.

It made him sick.

He could eventually suck air into his lungs properly, and nighttime had fallen upon Blackwell Academy. Nathan stared at her with a blank expression.

_Nathan?_

"What." he croaked out. "What the fuck do you want."

_Nathan..._

"You god damn bitch. Do you have any idea what you did to me?" He began to scratch at his arm again, pulling up his sleeve to itch at the already raw skin.

_I-I'm sorry-_

"No! No, you're not."

_Everything is going to be alright._

"What the hell do you know? Just shut up."he demanded, and yet she still spoke as his eyes wandered to her poster.

_ "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest." Do you know that verse?  
_

"Pft. It's written on your fucking poster." He looked back at her.

_Nathan, I want you to know-_

"I-I don't give a fuck." his voice cracked, his chin quivering.

_I forgive you-_

"Shut the hell up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" His fingernails tore at the flesh of his arm, blood oozing from the wounds, trickling down his arm. He hut his eyes tightly, rocking back and forth slightly.

_It's okay._

"Stop it!"

_I'm better now, Nathan. I want you to get better, too. _

"You're lying! You don't know who the fuck I am, or what the fuck I did to you! You don't fucking care!"

_You don't have to be afraid anymore-_

"I AM NOT AFRAID!"

_Nathan, please.  
_

"You can't control me! You can't! I-I-" Nathan could feel his head throb and his eyes sting.

_Nathan..._

Her voice echoed, and he was alone once more. She was gone.

She...was gone.

Nathan choked, his arm and fingertips bloody and twitchy. He rocked harder now, whimpering to himself. For the first time in so long, Nathan felt his eyes sting, and tears fell down his cheek, and to the ground where Kate Marsh took her last breath.

She did it.

Kate Marsh broke Nathan Prescott.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. Now that I got that all out of my system, I think I'm done writing about Nathan Prescott for a while. He makes me sad. Interpret this story as you will. I just hope in future episodes we do get to see more of his character, and learn more about his antagonistic personality and family. This was just my interpretation of his character and how he felt about Kate's death and everything. Who knows, maybe in the actual story he won't give a shit, but I hope that's not all there is to it. Give him some depth, yo! Unless he's a COMPLETE heartless psychopath, he has to feel _something_.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story for what it was.**

**Thank you!**

**xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
